Ishter Altair
Ishter Altair is a fictional character from the anime seires Tranform Revolution. She is a cat witch with powers of magic and slight power over Stralist. She is first introduced in the anime as a cat, while in the manga she is introduced in her human state. She seems to have a bit of a thing for Johnny and Viola, insinuating her immaturity. Appearance Ishter has shoulder length dark purple hair, and is seen in the first Arc wearing a tight dark purple dress that matched her hair color. Due to her appearance she is considered to be mere eye candy to enemies of TriggerHappy Playground, but she is still considered a founding member of the group. After the costume change and transition to the second arc she now wears a purple bikini and a purple jacket with the bottom of the coat cut off she then wears boots and keeps the witches hat. Personality Her personality is that of an obnoxious and immature teenager. She is rather self-centered and dislikes fighting but she does like watching others fight. She reads alot of spell books and gets a little too cozy with Johnny, as she shown cuddling him in their first meeting and she seems to like Viola and hate X-factor as she and him are seen constantly getting into arguments. History Ishter grew up in the Dio's Bearua of Magic, an all witch academy where she was raised as a witch. She learned how to use magic, while learning she learned she could manipulate others stralium. She first realized this ablity when she forced a man's stralium out of his body. She perfected this ability, but with complications continued to surface allowing her to either lose focus or make it more difficult. At the age of 12 her parents died and she slowly spiraled out of control, she complained to a mentor of hers named, Outstern Altair, who asked if he could adopt her into the prestigious Altair family. She at first denied the offer and continued to spiral out of control. After Outstern stopped from hurting another student she broke down to him and she later accepted the offer of adoption. After a month the adoption became final and she changed her name to Altair. As time went on she become stronger and stronger when she turned 18 she left the Dio's Bearua of Magic and went off to explore the world she then developed the power to turn herself into a cat. While traveling she meet a group of witches in which she joined the group was called Witch Beurua of Amberlily named after her former school. The group went around stealing and causing problems for normal humans. While out with them she found a little boy who one of the group members killed she killed the group member and ran away. She has been on the run from them since. Synopsis Devil Dasher Helios Arc She is first shown as a small cat living on the street, she didn't revelve she was a witch until after Johnny rescues Viola. After taking Viola with her to keep safe as Johnny and XF went off to fight Chesterpark and Devil Dahser Helios Raven she rescues Johnny and heals him, which Viola really did but she tells Johnny she saved him. As Johnny heals, Ryua appears to them both telling them to be careful of Johnny and X-Factor. When X-factor comes in she and him quickly argue about healing him and watches as Johnny and him battle for a full two days, she remarks on their maturity to Viola and chuckles about it. Battle of Byrium Arc She is first shown watching Johnny be captured by The Nither. She paces back and forth asking Viola who was playing with blocks on the floor. She then fears telling XF about what happened and she quickly tells him when he returns, XF then tells her she is coming with him and Viola to save Johnny. The three then break into the Nither's base to save Johnny they are shocked to learn the leader has sent him free, she notices XF hostile look on his face as he looked at a founding member of The Nither, she trys to ask him but he brushes her question off, and follows them all out. Powers & Abilities Magic: She is a highly regarded witch with power matching many high level magic users such as Leester and Chesterpark along with the Devil Dahser Helioses. Transformation Ability: She has the ability to transform into anything as she has stated but she has only changed into a cat and her human state. Healing Powers: She has the power to heal people as shown when she heals Johnny. Its believed that she has the power to reject injuries rather than heal them really. Or that she returns thing to their previous state. Straluim Controller: She has the ability control other stralist power over their own stralium. The power has not been shown, but it is stated she has strict control over the power.